


Spark

by MAXiMINalist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXiMINalist/pseuds/MAXiMINalist
Summary: Kaz sulks at the ledge of Yeager's shop, staring at the Tie Fighters. Neeku tries to offer some cheer. Kaz comes close to realizing something.





	Spark

It had been an hour since even a Tie Fighter skimmed across the night. Seagulls populated the air, undisturbed. Kaz nearly decided he could go to bed and wait for another morning, another time to figure out the lurking feeling in his stomach, that some shadow would loom over them, that shadows were elsewhere in the galaxy. But the smell of stardust, the residue of his mission to the cored-out planet with Poe Dameron, kept him awake.

He should wash himself of the stardust, but yet he could not let go of the whiff, of something charred, and washing it away would be denial.

A tapping interrupted the serenity. He had not noticed Neeku joining him at his side at the ledge, their legs dangling over the ocean.

"You seem tense, my friend. I've been observing you for quite some time. You've been staring off into the night sky. I suspect you are restless."

"Just... things." How could he explain to his buddy what was happening out in the cosmos as long as the First Order was around? He knew he had underestimated Neeku's sensibilities before, but it wouldn't be information for Neeku to absorb.

"Are you all right?"

Kaz turned to face Neeku. He wanted to say something positive, but he owed his friend some truth.

"Not sure."

"Is it Synara?" Neeku coyishly tapped at his head. "I know you asked me not to speak of it, but I know you were interested in Synara. I am sad too she had to leave. For a pirate spy, I do know she's decent at heart."

"Yeah, she is." His thoughts drifted to how Synara was doing, if she was rejoined her fellow pirates, if there was a chance she would work for some new starts away from piracy. 

Kaz became keenly aware this was the first time he had such a close look in Neeku's eyes to see the twinkles his pupils, as if staring into a close-up of stars. Kaz felt unsure what to think of this feeling, a stirring like the time Anna Mays reached for his hand without warning during a flight academy session, a flicker like the time he and Quinten San snuck from their dorms past curfew to toss pebbles into the pond, or a spark like the time Will Starr hurried snatched him into an alley so narrow they were forced into a sweaty embrace to evade the campus night patrol.

"Everything will be all right, Kaz, even if things aren't right now. Word of wisdom from my Nikto."

"Now everything is all right." Neeku felt right, just sitting here with him. Below, in his peripheral vision, he could see Neeku's hand tapping against the rim. Suddenly, Neeku's hand looked lonely. Kaz made a decision and reached for it. Neeku's hand gave a flinch but it received Kaz's fingers, which ran across the cold green scale.

"If you think things will be all right, then I think things will be all right." It was by instinct, maybe because Neeku's hands were cold and he wanted friction, but his fingers were now skimming the scales of Neeku's palms.

"Kaz, whatever you feel, I feel... I would feel it with you." 

Those words willed him toward Neeku's eyes, those stars getting closer, he never been so close to stars, even those stars were heading toward him.

But then the woosh of a Tie-Fighter whirled among the seagulls and Kaz looked away from the glimmer.


End file.
